Scene 7
Percy is dreaming. Two large, bulky shapes roughly alike are in a large underground room. a disembodied voice echoes from above Arachne You are ready? Ephialtes Ye-yes, your Ladyness Arachne Good. You will have your entertainment, I my revenge. Otis It won't be too easy for them right? Arachne Of course not. They'll have to get past the golden boy, first. (They all laugh grostequely. PERCY wakes with a start) Jason (opening PERCY's door) Hey, man. We've set down. Your turn. (PERCY gets up. Cut to PERCY standing at the rail with ANNABETH) Percy You know what awaits you? Or at least a good idea?'' (ANNABETH goes pale, and it's not from all the fog.)'' Annabeth Yes. Percy It has something to do with spiders? Then, how can you do it? Annabeth It'll be fine. Just a stupid case of arachniphobia. You know why it- oh, no. I'm in deep trouble. But, I'll beat her. Percy (Gasps) Stop. We need to- Leo, stop! (another, black boat rams into them, head-on. Half-men, half dolphins scurry aboard. A warrior, wearing armor made entirely of gold, and a gold mask shaped like a gorgon's head, and appearently the leader, strides onto the ''Argo II.)'' Annabeth Who are you? Percy And what do you want? Chrysaor I am Chrysaor, the golden sword. As for what I want- that's too easy. I want you, the ship, you're possessions- everything you have. (The seven, except for FRANK are aboard, but one dolphin warrior has bee stings all over himself.The six along with COACH HEDGE are tied, bound, and most gagged.) Percy Have we met? You seem familier. Chrysaor I haven't had the pleasure. Annabeth Percy, he seems familier because his accent is similer to his mother's. We killed her in New Jersey. Percy That accent isn't New Jersey- Oh, gosh. Your mom ''is Medusa? Dude, I am so sorry. Chrysaor ''(snarling) You will be disposed of soon. You both, actually. But, the Earth Mother didn't say you had to be unharmed.'' (PIPER wails loudly through her gag and collapses against the nearest guard.)'' Percy Fine! Take us away, if our captain will let you. Chrysaor We have checked the ship. There is no one else on board. Percy The god only appears when he wants. He is the director of our camp. Mr. D.- the great Dionysus! (Dolphins chatter nervously) Isn't that right, Annabeth? Annabeth Yes! Even though he was recalled, his power still resides! (Percy turns and rummages through the cooler. He brings out a can of soda and holds it up) Percy Behold the god's chosen drink! Tremble before the horror of Diet Coke! (the dolphin warriors disband in terror, jumping over the sides. CHRYSAOR soon is alone) Chrysaor This is not over, Jackson. I will be back.'' (He jumps over the sides. ANNABETH kisses PERCY)'' Annabeth Brilliant! (cut to HEDGE rushing into dining hall, starteling FRANK so much that he drops his pancake) Hedge We're there! Rome at last! Annabeth C'mon, Seaweed Brain! We need to hurry. You can take me to the Tiber. I can get it from there. (She grabs PERCY by the wrist and drags him up the stairs, PERCY still choking on blueberries. Cut to them eating at a sidewalk cafe near a dirty looking river.) Percy How can you stay sane! You know, and I think I know. Annabeth I can, because I try not to dwell on that sort of stuff. And right now, we need to think positive. So, now, we are together, eating at a sidewalk cafe near the Tiber river, in Rome. Can you believe that? Percy No. I also can't believe I'm letting you walk alone into a death trap. I-I can't bear if I lost you again. I don't think I'd make it! Annabeth Well, you have to believe I'll make it out. I'll find the statue. I know what that is. The Athena Parthenos disappeared centeries ago. A 40 foot tall statue in the middle of the Parthenon. Gone. I'm going to find it. Percy Wow. Tibernius Well, another Athena kid! Rhea Silvia Annabeth, I'm sorry to inturuppt. But, it's time for you to go. Percy (gripping ANNABETH's hand tightly.)You need to go. I don't want you to, but you need to. Annabeth I'll make it. I'll be the first . And, I'll come back to you- I promise on the Styx. Tibernius You know you're next to the Tiber. Not the Styx. Rhea Silvia Tibernius, dear. The poor girl is waiting. (They climb onto a baby blue moter scooter and ride off. Then, PERCY seemes to realize what just happened, and runs towards the park. Cut to Jason and PIPER having a picnic in the shadow of the Argo II) Jason Pipes, I felt like a failure when Chrysaor attacked. Like, I couldn't do it right. Percy- he isn't so quick-thinking, but I couldn't save you. Piper Jason, you aren't a failure. You did great last night. Jason I don't know... Piper It took all of us. We could take turns being the hero. Jason (smiling faintly) I don't deserve you, Pipes. Piper Don't say that. It's a breakup line. (Jason leans over and kisses her) Jason No breakups. I'm not that stu- (PERCY is running over. cut to them jogging down a flight of steps.) Piper So Annabeth was kidnapped. Percy Not exactly. Oh, gosh. This is weird. (He steps to the center. Green light flickers around the walls.) Jason A nymphaeum. But where are the nymphs? Hagno (Withered women in dirty dresses appear in niches around the walls.) The nymphs? We are here, waiting for revenge. (She and the others disappear and black water flows from the niches, like oil. Soon, the three are trying frantically to hold onto grooves in the stone.) Percy I'll check bottom. (he dives down, but resurfaces almost immedietly, coughing and sputtering.) Not normal. Barely made it up! Piper Jason! The cornicopia! Remember? Jason The thing you buried Hercules with? The coconuts in the hull? I think I remember. Piper We have to use it. Overwhelm the nymphs with too much. Give up our life for it. A sacrifice. Percy (they are swimming, now.) OK. Let's do it. (silence. Then, a spurt of water shoots out, like a jet.) Piper It's working! Jason Too well. We are filling it faster! Piper (they are almost to the ceiling) Keep going! (their heads hit top. Piper pulls JASON closer and kisses him) I love you. (They are under water. Then, the water drains suddenly. Piper hoists the boys up. Percy is thrashing, but Jason is still.) Jason! (She thumps him on the chest, trying to wake him up.) Percy Piper- I can help.(he touches Jason on the forehead. Water gushes out of his mouth, and Piper wraps him us in a hug. Jason Crushing me! Piper Sorry. But look! ( a door has shimmered into existence. They head in.) Category:Scenes